All the way from California
by LuvyDuvygurl
Summary: A lone white z ray flies all the way to California and hits 13 year old Maya White. Maya's family was coincidentaly moviing to Japan at tha time. Will he other girls let Maya join the team? Or will they leave her all by herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey Momoko!**

**Momoko: Yeah?**

**Me: Will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Momoko: Why me?**

**Me: Because you're the only other one here!**

**Momoko: OK, but only because you asked me so nicely.**

**LuvyDuvygurl does not own me or my friends.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Miyako, Kaoru, and Maya: Sorry we're late! What did we miss?**

**Momoko: Oh just the disclaimer!**

**Me: On with the story!**

_The day of the ice burg_

**Maya's POV **

Ah, California! I love living here! Too bad my family is moving to Japan. It was all bright and sunny, when suddenly it started to snow! It wasn't usual to have snow here, and it was heavy too. Not at all like the Bay Area (Where I live) when it suddenly stopped. I ran outside to see if anyone had been hurt, when I felt someone pull me off the ground; it was Kenneth, The neighborhood bully. He picked on me the most, because I did ballet. "Oh isn't it our little ballerina!" Kenneth teased. I felt my anger rising, but I kept my cool. "Ballet is like a sport, but it's a lot harder," I said calmly. Kenneth snarled "As if!" I rolled my eyes, "You're just saying that because you're too afraid to believe it" I taunted. NOT. A. GOOD. IDEA. Kenneth only started to beat me up, when a bright light filled my eyes. "Raging Brook" I yelled and in a series of swishes and twirls I stood there not as Maya, but as Brook, the silver Powerpuff girl z. Kenneth was stunned. I pulled out two folding fans, and he ran away screaming. 'Shoot' I thought 'Mom's going to kill me' and I ran off to change my clothes.

**Me: How did you like the first chapter? I know it's short **

**Kaoru: When are we in the story?**

**Me: Later**

**Kaoru: You better write us in the story soon or I'm going to ki-**

**Me: Please review!**

**-LuvyDuvygurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm updating! Any volunteers for the disclaimer?**

**Others: . . . .**

**Momoko: I did it last time!**

**Me: OK Momoko is out.**

**Miyako: I'll do it, get it out of the way.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Miyako: LuvyDuvygurl does not own us!**

**Maya's POV**

Thank Goodness Mom didn't see me. Instinct told me to keep on the belt, though I hid it under my baggy white T shirt with a silver fish on it. I knew it must have been a coincidence that the outfit I had been wearing after I transformed perfectly matched my silver eyes. Silver isn't someone's everyday eye color, I was the only person who had them that I knew.

I snickered when I remembered Kenneth's look of horror when I transformed. I logged on to my computer and e-mailed my friends

_Hey, guys! I beat up Kenneth today! Can't believe I'm moving in five days _

_See you soon!_

_Maya _

I really felt telling them what really happened was wrong in my gut. My instincts had gotten sharper since my encounter with Kenneth, but why? What was that white light that hit me? Why am I asking so many questions? I thought about all of these questions digging into my brain for answers.

"Hey Maya" My younger brother said. I rolled my eyes, this couldn't be good.

"Yes Aaron?" I asked impatiently. "Mom is going to drive us to Anthony and Mollie's house!" I was suddenly interested. "When?" I asked, "Right now!" Aaron replied. "Stop yelling." I said. "I wasn't yelling." he shot back. "You guys," My mom shouted, "We're going to be late!" I sighed along with Aaron. "Coming Mother!" I shouted with mock politeness, which my mom was used to, and came down the stairs.

_Later at Anthony and Mollie's house_

"So, I heard you beat up Kenneth!" Mollie exclaimed brightly, "How'd you do it?" I felt it would be wrong to tell her, so I decided to be mysterious, "I found his weakness. . ." Mollie could tell that I wouldn't say any more then that, so she asked a different question, "How do feel about the move?", "Miserable." I said blandly, "At least Moeka will be there." Mollie said helpfully. Moeka was my friend who had also moved to Japan earlier. I smiled at least there was that.

"Hey, Mollie? Want to play a prank on Aaron and Anthony?" I asked a mischievous glint in my silver eyes. "Oh, I would!" Mollie giggled. 'Wow' I thought, 'Mollie can be so girly at times.' But I allowed myself to let out a small laugh, plotting against our little brothers. When I came up with the _perfect_ plan. I pulled Mollie close and whispered the plan in her ear. Slowly a gigantic grin grew on her face, "Let's do this!" we said in unison.

_At the end of the day_

"Maya, you are in so much trouble!" My mom yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, "It was meant as a prank mom!" I yelled back. Aaron glared at me, he was soaked with water, it wasn't that intimidating though. Mom sighed, "Try not to fight you two.", "Oh, and its ok for you to fight?" I asked irritated. "I don't like your tone, young lady!" My mom shouted. "Oh well!" I shouted back. "STOP ARGUING!" My dad roared, that silenced us, "We are moving in five days only, and we can't afford to hate each other!" he said calmer, but steely. "Your father is right, that reminds me, have you packed?" Now _that_ made me roll my eyes. "Of course we packed mother, only after the 14th time you reminded us." I said with mock politeness (Now you see why mom is used to it).

Mom sighed, her nerves obviously on edge. "Ok, just go to bed.", "Fine." I grumbled, and although I didn't plan it I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Miyako's POV**

"Hey guys!" Moeka said. Let me explain, Moeka moved here from California two years ago, and quickly became friends with me, Momoko and Kaoru. "Yes Moeka?" I asked. "I heard on of my friends from California is moving here, and is going to the same school as us!" she practically squealed, which was so unlike Moeka. "Isn't so coincidental?" she asked. "Oh yes!" I exclaimed, partly bored, but Moeka seemed so pepped up I didn't want to ruin her mood, it wasn't everyday Moeka was like this. It was coincidental though, her friend going to the same school as her, and not only that, but by the way Moeka was talking about her, they were close.

Thinking about this I walked over to Momoko, and Kaoru, Moeka had something she needed to do. I told them about the mystery girl. Kaoru looked uncomfortable, and I eyed her suspiciously, "Kaoru do you have something to tell us?" I asked and Kaoru glared at me murderously, "Yes, actually I do." She said icily. Momoko looked curious, and Kaoru took a breath, "You see about two days ago, I had a dream, in it there was a new Powerpuff girl z. I didn't recognize her, so she probably is going to be or is new person, anyway, she had two folding fans as her weapons, we were fighting a new villain and he had the three of us down. She must have been close with us because she screamed in pure rage, and that alone knocked him out. Then the girl passed out after that and we rushed to her aid, fully recovered." Momoko and I looked at Kaoru, "Then?" Momoko asked, "I woke up!" explained Kaoru. We all burst out laughing, with luck we would find out who the villain, before they attacked.

**Me: Sorry it took so long. My schedule is packed**

**Kaoru: You were just lazy**

**Miyako: Be nice, she wrote us into the story**

**Me: Thank you Miyako**

**Miyako: You're welcome**

**Momoko: Why don't I talk that much?**

**Me: I couldn't find many lines for you. You _will _have more lines in the future.**

**As for readers, please review! **


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**You guys must hate me right now because this isn't an update, I'm just letting you know, I will not be able to update for the whole summer, I don't have summer vacation. I go to a year long school so DON'T expect any updates any time soon.**

**Sorry,**

**LuvyDuvygurl.**


End file.
